Death Boy is a butler!
by killerninja123
Summary: Nico has a reputation for being the school's outcast because of his quiet, dark, and brooding appearance and having a few close friends. Despite of his downer appearance he's secretly working in a butler restaurant in order to support his family and only his close friends knows about it. Unfortunately Nico's secret was soon discover by the school's popular president Will Solace. AU


In the dark corner of the classroom, Nico di Angelo stared at the window. his teacher Chiron was telling the class about the difference between Roman and Greek mythology and their assignment was to pretend their parents are Greek or Roman gods and which side will you be on. Even though it's somewhat pointless, but if Nico had to choose which side, he'll just do neither because there's nothing much difference between Greek and Roman demigods besides Romans are more war-like and Greeks are just kind and caring people.

As soon as Chiron ended his lesson, everyone was given time to do what they want before the bell rings, even though they only have like ten minutes left. Nico faced to the front as his two close friends, Reyna and Jason scooted their chairs in front of his desk. Reyna has long black hair that was in a braid and Jason has blonde hair, blue eyes, gold glasses, and a scar on his lip. Nico smiled a bit as he saw his friends. He's glad he has friends like them. Usually, he'll just be alone in the corner, but ever since he met them, he's somewhat of a different person. Also the irony that Jason is his cousin and he met him like around three or two years ago.

"Hey, there's this new episode of the Walking Dead tonight." Jason smiled. "Wanna come to my place? Everyone is going to be there. Thalia said she won't mind as long as we don't bother her."

"I'm not sure." Nico sighed. "I'll text you tonight to see if I could come. I really don't want to miss another episode again."

"Oh the last episode was boring." Renya said. "The ending was good. Also Once Upon a Time is going to be on too."

"You just want to see Elsa in there." Nico pointed out.

"It's not my fault she's my favorite character." Renya mumbled. "Besides, I am the part of the school council and the president of it. I can relate what's it's like to be a leader."

Nico nodded as he agreed with his friend. Secretly, he will admit Elsa is his favorite character, because they're both similar in a way. They both have depression and have fears of not being accepted. Besides, he got into Frozen because of Hazel. Even her boyfriend liked it because it had the reindeer in it. Of course, there are two presidents in school. One for student council and the other for the whole school. The president and the council president have to work together so the school could be a better place to attend.

"In case if you can't come, we're just going to record everything for you anyway." Jason smiled.

"Hey, Grace why are you inviting Goth-kid?" a voice called.

Both Jason and Reyna groaned. Nico gave them an assuring smile tot ell them it's alright, but they ignore him and turned around, facing Drew Tanaka and her friends who also don't like her, Lacey and Mitchell. Jason's girlfriend, Piper is related to them because, well they're siblings-half siblings, actually. At school he's known as the school's dark, brooding, quiet guy and everyone always gives him weird nicknames that goes along with it.

"Drew, why not you bother someone else?" Reyna snapped.

"Why should I?" Drew sneered. "look at him! He's gross-looking and sulks all the time! He's like a ghost!"

"Actually, I take that last part as a complement." Nico pointed out, but Drew ignored him.

"Hey, I heard some rumors you're dating that nerdy guy, Jake Mason." Reyna mentioned.

Drew's eyes widened with shock. "What? Why would I date that loser, honey. He's too greasy for my taste."

"Then you better hurry before the whole school finds out." Jason said. "Everyone will think you like him for various of reasons, if you know what I mean."

Drew's face went pale as she scurries out of the classroom, with Chiron yelling at her to come back into the classroom. Jason and Reyna snickered as they gave each other high fives. Nico shook his head with amusement. Of course that was a lie to get Drew away from them. Whenever Drew comes up to them, Jason and Renya make up quick lies so she could just be a Drama Queen she is.

Then the bell rang.

"Well hopefully we'll see you tonight." Jason sighed.

"If you need any help Nico just let us know." Reyna smiled.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, we're always there for you. We know how tough home is for you."

Nico tugged a smile. "Thanks guys."

"That's what friends are for." Reyna giggled.

They both gave him a hug. Nico felt like his ribs are going to crack any second. As soon as they let go, Reyna ruffled his hair and Jason patted him on the back. Then they left the classroom, waving goodbye to him. When they were gone, Nico grabbed his back, took out his textbook, and went into the halls. Nico strolled in the empty halls after school, while reading a textbook the same time. Even though he was wasn't supposed to be walking int he empty halls, but who cares. Besides, he doesn't want to go home, but he wanted to take a walk around the school for one reasons.

His father, Hades.

The reason was because ever since his sister, Bianca died of an illness when he was ten, his family has to pay tons of money for the bill and after that they were in dept. Hades, would've work in an extra job because he works in a cemetery, but he doesn't. Instead his father spends the money on unnecessary dead stuff. Nico's step-mother, Persephone won't even help either because she's buying too much flowers for to decorate the backyard and his grandmother Demeter was spending their money on cereal. So instead, Nico had to put up with his father's carelessness and work in a well-paying part time job so he could support his family and his half-sister, Hazel. Even though he got a well paid job, but he still managed to put food on the table. Four years later, he's still working at the same job.

Also since his father was barely home all the time, Nico also had to do the cooking too. At first his cooking stuck, but it improved over time as he grew older. Unlike the rest of the family, he made sure Hazel was eating a lot than himself. He doesn't care if he gets hungry, he only cares if his sister had enough food. The only person who knows about Nico's problem was Reyna and Jason. Even though he had other friends at school, but he doesn't want to worry them and give him money he doesn't deserved.

"di Angelo, why are you wandering in the halls?" a voice snapped.

Nico sighed as he lazily shut his book and glanced up. In front of him is no other than the school president of Olympian High School, Will Solace. He's everyone favorite person throughout the whole school and everyone thinks he's perfect. He's popular and the most attractive guy in the school besides his cousin Percy Jackson of course. Unlike Will, Nico is known was the school's quiet outcast. It's like his reputation. Solace has blonde hair and blue eyes. Besides students wandering around the halls, the president is the only person who can do that.

"Reading?" Nico waved the textbook in front of Solace's face as if it was obvious.

"Well study somewhere else, Death Boy." Solace sighed. "All the clubs are going to be running around the halls and I don't want you in the way."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Nico growled. "No one wants me around and don't call me _Death Boy_."

"That's not-"

Before Solace could finished, Nico turned around and walked away. _Stupid Solace,_ Nico thought, he's so annoying! Solace always called him, "Death Boy" for some reason. Nico doesn't know why, but it's so annoying! It's like he always gave everyone in the school nicknames. As soon as Nico got out from the school gates, he headed toward home.

When Nico got home, he approached to a small dark house that has a death feel to it. He opened the gate, but the metal gate dropped down onto the ground. Nico blinked a few times and groaned a bit.

"You've got to be kidding." He mutter. "That's going off of my paycheck."

Nico walked over the gate and lift it back up. He entered the house the closed the door behind him. Like always his house was covered with dark walls, rugs, couches, doors with silver knobs, and dark brown wooden floors.

"I'm home!" Nico called out.

"Good, eat some cereal!" his grandmother crankily called out form the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Nico headed to the stairs. "Grandma, stop spending money on cereal!" Nico yelled. Then his foot suddenly sink through the floor. Nico's eyes widened as he gasped. The floor...just broke! A screeching noise drew his attention to the right. There his little sister, Hazel, a middle school student and dating one of his friends, Frank Zhang.

"The wood is rotting a bit." Hazel said. "Watch your step!"

Nico stared at her blankly. "Thanks for the warning."

"Sorry." Hazel smiled sheepishly.

Nico chuckled. "It'a alright. I guess this is going to my paycheck,along with the gate."

"What's wrong with the gate?" Hazel asked.

"It broke." Nico shrugged. "but it's alright. I still got some money in my pocket for dinner this weekend. Try to make Grandma and Persephone to stop spending. I'm afraid we might not have enough money for our bills."

"Okay, I'll try my best." Hazel smiled.

Nico made a small smile and walked upstairs. When he got to his room, he opened the door and changed from his school uniform to his casual clothing. Whenever he's at home or in the weekend, he wore black clothes and an aviator jacket. Even though he has to wear his school uniform, but he can't go anywhere without his jacket. Nico turned to his backpack where a lot of homework and studying will be waiting for him. Sometimes, Nico got out of the house to hang out with Reyna and Jason, but always stayed at home because he's trying to get more scholarships for his school so he could go to college and provide money for his family.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Nico called.

The door flew opened as Hazel entered his room. There was a phone in her hand and it looked like it was turned off. Nico raised a brow at his sister, wondering what she need.

"Your boss called." Hazel explained. "He said there was a worker who got sick and couldn't make it so he wanted you to take over. I'll tell Dad you'll be home late."

"Okay and thanks. I'm on it!" Nico flipped his hood on, kissed his sister on the cheek, and raced out of the house

When Nico got to work, he right away changed into an different attire. Even though he likes his job, but at the same time he hated it. Why? Because he works at Butler Nectar. A place where male workers dressed as butler and serve guest as if they're their master. That was the only thing that bothered him, but at least the clothes are black. If it was any other color, he might kill himself. However, at Butler Nectar they sometimes do themes and it's really unpredictable so Nico always and to be ready what theme there is.

Reyna and Jason are the only ones who know about this and not the rest of his friends. Besides if the whole school finds out about his job, his image of being a dark, quiet, and brooding guy will be ruin!

After he put his on tie, he came into the dining hall, where his boss, Gleeson Hedge was waiting for him. Some people called him Coach Hedge because even though he owns his restaurant, he's also a university coach at Olympian University. Besides, the only reason he owned this shop because this was supposed to be a birthday present for his wife, but he accidentally misheard her and thought she wanted a restaurant full butlers, but it was actually maids. However, it turned out she was fine with it and does the cooking for their restaurant.

"Sorry I had to drag you out, Cupcake." Hedge patted Nico's back.

"It's alright." Nico tugged a smile. "I don't mind working."

"Well don't push yourself too hard, kid." Hedge said. "I don't want you passing out."

Nico nodded and waited by the door with his coworkers, Dakota and Pollux Unlike Nico's black clothing, Dakota was wearing a purple butler clothes, while Pollux was wearing an orange suit. As the doors opened, a couple walked in. Nico right away put his hand on his chest and bowed and so did his coworkers too.

"Welcome, young mater and mistress." The three said.

As Nico stopped bowing and put on a forceful smile. "I'm Nico di Angelo and I'll be your servant for your evening. Please let me show you to your seats."

He took the couple to their seats and handed them their menus. Nico waited patiently as the couple figured out what to eat and drink. Working here was easy and simple. Just act nice and smile. Sometimes Reyna and Jason come here so they could keep him some company, which was nice of them. Even Hazel and Frank comes here too, even though they don't have to.

As the couple finally decided their food and drink, Nico took their order and took the order to the chef. Nico got out the drinks and set it on the table, giving the couple a sweet smile. This is so not normal for him to smile. Nico rarely smiles, but this job was worth it. When the meal was cooked, Nico took it to the couple and set it down in front of them.

"Here's your meal." Nico said. "Is there anything else you need, Master?"

"It's alright." the man said. "My wife and I will let you know."

"As you wish." Nico bowed.

When Nico got to the back, he saw Dakota was drinking Cool-Aid and heaving a large trash bag the same time. Nico shook his head as he sighed. He thought Hedge hid the Cool-Aid somewhere Dakota won't find it. Then again at least he doesn't drink wine. It'll make him go crazy.

"Here, I'll take the trash." Nico offered.

"Are you sure?" Dakota asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, besides, there are more people waiting for their seats."

"Okay, thanks Nico!" Dakota smiled that showed his stained red teeth and ran off.

Nico wanted to tell him to wash his mouth first, but then he shrugged. Hedge would have to deal with it anyway. Besides, every time Dakota drinks Cool-Aid and his teeth are red, people thought he drank blood until they realized he had a bottle of Cool-Aid in his hand. Nico heaved the trash outside in the back. He use his other hand to open the door and went outside. With a sigh, he opened the lid and stuff the trash bag into the can, but the trash bag doesn't fit. Chewing on his lip, he raise his foot into the air and smash his foot down against the trash. He stomped on it a few times until the trash bag was finally inside.

"Finally!" Nico gasped. "Seriously, how many trash do we have to throw away?"

"Huh?" said an amusing voice next to him.

Nico gasped and turn. His eyes widened with shock. Standing in front of him was the president, Will Solace. He was in a shirt, shorts, and flip-flops. Actually, it's really weird to see him in that attire. He looked more casual and bright, but at the same time he still looked perfect.

Solace crossed his arms as he smirked. "Death Boy is a butler."


End file.
